


Meeting

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meeting, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly, That part is like cannon, When They Meet, Zach's still a teenager, but nothing happens, pride month 2020, that's what the underage tag is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Hi." Zach said as he reached up and brushed his fingers through the man's hair "I'm Zach."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kinda rambly. XD They can't all be awesome.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

The first time they met wasn't fate. It wasn't music and stars and butterflies. It wasn't destiny or a romantic chance encounter or a sweet little meetcute. It was blood curdling screams and running for their lives and trying to not get eaten by a rampaging monster. They barely had time for introductions. Neither had time to consider the sudden feeling, the spark, the look when their eyes met. There was a split second where both paused and the older man stepped towards the clearly still a teenager. But then they were running again, trying to survive and live to see the next day and to maybe figure out what exactly had happened.

And then they were ripped apart and the feeling faded.

The second time they met was at Zach's home a few months later. Claire went to check on her traumatized nephews and dragged Owen along. The man followed, half because he had nowhere to go since the island was his only home and half because of the feeling. But the visit was short lived and full of family. An innocent hug and a clipped smile was the extent of their interactions. Zach sat across the room from him, stealing glances whenever he wasn't being watched by a family member. His brother Gray bounced around Owen, spewing questions and facts. Zach watched as the man smiled and answered, placating the child.

And all too soon, they were separated again without having a moment alone to properly introduce themselves and talk.

The third time they met was almost two years later. The island was getting ready to reopen and they were hiring new handlers. Zach had graduated highschool and the second he heard about the openings, he applied and got a video interview. And then he was on the first flight he could get to go for a second, face to face interview. He was hired to the T-Rex team and he moved to the island the next day. And then he tracked down Owen and cornered the man in his office. And they finally had a proper introduction.

"Hi." Zach said as he reached up and brushed his fingers through the man's hair "I'm Zach."

Owen smiled widely. "Hi, Zach. I'm Owen."


End file.
